


Ringmaster

by Silly_CM27



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman vs Joker, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batman fanfic, Batman vs Joker - Freeform, F/M, Joker - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_CM27/pseuds/Silly_CM27
Summary: What would it feel like to grow up with Joker and Harley Quinn...insane or Weirdly normal.We all have our own secrets and hidden truths.





	

The beginning

 

 

Ahehehe hahaha.

"I've never felt so alive. I can't feel my face. Haha" I voice said from the upper top penthouse suit of Gotham's grand hotel therefore jumping. "Wow. Mom didn't say jumping would be fun. She said ' We're giving an hour to do something fun' oh well blah blah."

*Flashback*  
Tara stood into the middle of the road while tears ran down her hazel skin. The dark red metallic blood ran up from the car to her feet. Her mother played in a bed of fire.Still.Her Father struggling to gasp for air his last words barely heated "D...don't tell a soul…" he muttered

"Come with me little girl" a voice said from the shadows. Her footsteps pounded against the cold tar as she walked. "I'm your guardian angel" he whispered. She held her mothers necklace in her tiny hand before she stuffed it into her pocket and fell to the ground without a sound.  
The man picked Tara up and lead her behind a ally way into a circus tent. "Watch over her I must go." He said setting her down on a silver table stained in blood. " Oh goody an new experiment. I love challenge's" a lady in a bikini topped off with a lab coat said. " Harley... After we get answers." He said and left.

"What?…" Tara mourned " Finally I was getting bored just staring. Hey…you wanna have some fun?" Harley asked " What?…im hungry." Tara said "You watch your parents die. How did that feel?" Harley asked. "It felt…weird." Tara cried. " Embrace the weird and its suppose to feel impowering." Harley turned back and smiled. 

*Reality

"Wow. Weird, I just saw my life flash before my...Wow I've lived a long and boring life." I yelled "Tara. Get back here. Your hours up." Barely yelled from her com-set. "Well, that's a little difficult right now, Barely" I responded " What do you mean?" She yelled back. "Well. I jumped of the Gotham grand hotel." I giggled. "That sounds fun but get back here." 

"Blah blah blah" I yelled and before my body touched the floor I magically appeared in front of Harley and Joker."Hey ma and Joker." I said smiling. " Don't call me that!" Harley yelled packing some stuff in a bag. "Are you guys finally taking my idea and were going on vacation?" I asked flopping over a table "No! I mean yah but your staying. We need you to stay here and answer some question from the Bats while we go and lay low for a while." Joker commanded. " Man I never go on vacation with you." I mourned. "You'll stay here and play the innocent little girl that we raised you up to be. And you can do what you want in the circus" Harley giggle at the fact other raising me a a 'good girl'


End file.
